


Turn Michael Into A Creampuff  2k19

by Imoshen



Series: Heavenly Antics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Gabriel is inventive, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Wing Grooming, Wing Oil, grace sex slings, mild bondage, turnmichaelintoacreampuff2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Lucifer takes care of his mate after a long day of flying.Lucifer also fulfills a desire his mate had mentioned before.





	1. Lucifer and Michael

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



> This is for the lovely @lucibae, who coined the beautiful term "Turn Michael Into A Creampuff 2k19", and I couldn't resist. One thoroughly wrecked Viceroy of Heaven, coming right up. (Hehe.)
> 
> This can be read on its own, or as a continuation of "A Satisfying Deal".

_“Gabriel shared interesting news with me,” Lucifer murmurs weeks later, back within his vessel and watching the Winchesters work on a plan to get rid of the alternative Michael. “Something about you wanting to get wrecked by us?”_

_Michael glances at his sibling from the corner of his eye. “What if it was true?”_

_“I’d say, let’s get rid of that impostor quickly so we have reason to celebrate,” Lucifer smirks, his wings, invisible to everyone else, brushing Michael’s._

_The Viceroy of Heaven shivers a little and nods. “Good idea.”_

_Lucifer laughs._

  

By the time Michael returns to Heaven, it’s very late.

Reorganizing both Heaven and Hell is a truly herculean task, especially given he only has his direct siblings and a handful of angels remaining to help him. Add to that the constant opposition of the Winchesters’ pet angel Castiel, who seems to believe he has a right to have a say in how the reorganization is going to happen... Michael is one exhausted archangel most days.

Not today, though, because today is the first day of Heaven’s newly declared weekend (and that was one idea even Lucifer agreed the humans had done really good on), and Michael spent it roaming Earth, getting to know the place at his own leisure. He’d asked Lucifer if he wanted to accompany him, and his brother-mate had told him to make certain he visited several specific places, but Lucifer had smiled and told him to enjoy his “me-time”.

So Michael did exactly that, and while his muscles protest a long day of flying (a minor nuisance to an archangel, and one he could easily heal, but he likes the reminder of his physical form) he’s not really exhausted. Which is why he is looking forward to meeting Lucifer, and maybe make up some of his recent distractions and absences to his mate. He missed Lucifer fiercely for so long, the only consolation the thought that he’d followed his Father’s order, and therefore, there had to have been a good reason for all this, and now he can’t get enough of Lucifer’s closeness. Especially since he knows he’s very lucky his mate decided to forgive him.

 

(He remembers, sometimes, how they fought and argued in the Cage after Samuel Winchester tricked them into falling into it. The accusations, the bitter words and bitterer tears as Michael understood how much he’d been tricked. How much he’d been lied to. How much their suffering had been for _nothing_ , in the end. Sometimes, he wonders if that wasn’t what broke his sanity like so much glass, more than the horrors of the Cage. On the really bad days, it makes him feel even worse, because he left Lucifer to suffer alone a second time and hurt him even worse by forcing Lucifer to end him. Because that was his decision, even in his madness. He made the decision to force Lucifer’s hand, and he carried through on it, and he died in his brother-mate’s arms and left him alone in the Cage. He’s never been one for second chances, but now he’d thank his Father on his knees every day for this second chance – if he believed his Father worthy of that kind of devotion anymore. It’s been an educative couple of years.)

 

Lucifer greets him with a smile, telling him, “you smell of the sea, Sunlight,” after a soft kiss to his mouth. The devil has changed with their “rebirth” from the Empty. He still doesn’t have a lot of patience for humanity as a whole, his comments are still razor-sharp and unfiltered, and sarcasm is still his preferred method of communication – but Michael has his brother-mate back, and for the moment, that is more than enough. He still loves Lucifer, no matter the changes. After all, he himself has changed, too. They still fit, their Grace still sings when they dance with each other in the sky, free from their vessels. Those flights do more to heal Michael (and Lucifer, he suspects,) than any healer could.

“I took your advice and flew close to the water,” he tells Lucifer now, smiling at the memory of dolphins jumping up and racing him. “It was... fun.”

“Next time, I’m flying with you,” Lucifer promises. “But the first time should be nothing but you and Earth. Want me to groom your wings, Sunlight?”

Michael purrs happiness. “I would love that,” he replies, and follows Lucifer as his brother-mate tugs him deeper into their home, rebuilt far from where they once settled. It’s new, nothing from before to remind them of painful things they’d both prefer to let rest. Instead, they agreed to make new memories and let them fill a new home, and so far, it works well. Michael steps into the room where they build their nest and stretches, hissing at the protest from his muscles. He lets Lucifer help him shed the light tunic he’d been wearing and sinks down onto their nest with a groan.

(When he meets with Castiel, or the remaining pagan Gods, or even a choice few humans who are aware of who and what he is, Michael will be immaculately dressed in modern, human fashion, and he likes the finely tailored suits, too, but if he has the choice, he will always opt for the lightly woven linen clothes from times long past. He is an archangel, he has no need for layers to keep him warm or protect his skin even if he flies up into the stratosphere with his mate. Clothes are an indulgence, just as them sticking to their chosen vessels is an indulgence. Michael listened to Lucifer talk about how Nicholas had taken him in, and refused to burn away even under an archangel’s Grace, and not held back his commentary on everything Lucifer did. He’d thought it annoying, at first, and then understood that Nicholas’ acceptance of Lucifer’s rage was a large part in why Lucifer was able to see past it in the first place. If the human ever wishes for peace, Michael will personally make sure he finds his family again.)

“Spread out your wings for me, Sunlight,” Lucifer murmurs, settling himself on Michael’s lower back. Michael complies, shifting his wings until each one is spread flat and Lucifer can reach every part. His brother-mate runs strong hands up his back and then into the first, smallest wing on the left side and begins to carefully remove broken feathers and straighten out crooked ones and remove the occasional bit of twig or leaf or anything else that might have gotten caught and tangled up in them. He digs strong fingers into the muscle every now and then when he encounters knots from the long flight, and Michael groans every time he coaxes the knots into disappearing.

Michael’s wings aren’t small, and so it takes Lucifer quite some time to groom them all to his satisfaction. By the time he’s done, Michael is equal parts boneless and aroused, his cock pressing hard into the nest beneath him. He squirms with a moan as Lucifer rubs at the small oil glands, encouraging them to cover his hands in the slippery stuff so he can coat Michael’s feathers with it.

“Just a moment longer, Michael,” his mate soothes him as he runs oily fingers through his feathers. “Let me take care of your wings, and then I’ll take care of you, yes?”

“Yes,” Michael agrees with a low moan, still shifting his hips a little as Lucifer returns to his glands over and over for more oil. He loses himself in the touches, so much so that he startles when Lucifer drops a kiss to his spine. Lucifer laughs.

“Now for the rest of you,” he murmurs, and Michael shivers at the promise in his voice. He groans as Lucifer coaxes more oil from his glands and sets his hands to his shoulders next, kneading and rubbing to remove the knots there, too.

“Relax for me, my love.” Lucifer’s voice is low and gentle, and his hands work magic on Michael’s back. His wings shiver as Lucifer works his way up and down the strong muscles, skirting close every now and then and drawing moans from Michael’s lips when he touches the more sensitive area where the wings are connected to his back. It hurts a little, but when the knots disappear, and Lucifer’s firm touches turn more to caresses and indulgent strokes over his skin, Michael shivers and almost melts into the bed.

“That’s it, Sunlight. You’re so beautiful all warm and relaxed for me.” Lucifer runs both hands firmly down his back and to his ass, kneading those muscles with a far different intent, and Michael breathes out a moan as his arousal flares. He follows Lucifer’s direction when his hip is tapped and Lucifer tells him, “up, Sunlight,” and then there’s a thick pillow beneath his hips, raising up his ass, and he whimpers at the position, knowing it exposes him to Lucifer’s gaze.

“Shh,” his mate soothes him, resting his hands on Michael’s ass again, spreading him open further. Cool air touches skin in intimate places, and Michael shivers again. “Relax, Michael. Let me make you feel good, hm?”

Michael nods, relaxing again, and then he yelps in surprise as Lucifer’s tongue licks over his hole. “Fuck!”

Lucifer laughs and repeats the lick, and Michael groans and melts, hiding his face in the pillow he pulled into his arms during the wing grooming. Lucifer’s tongue feels amazing, and the devil knows what he’s doing and what he needs to do to drive Michael wild with want. Licks, nibbles, sucks, and then when he’s relaxed further and is dripping wet from Lucifer’s tongue, his mate pulls back and slides oil-slick fingers into his sensitized hole. Michael shouts a curse into his pillow.

“Fuck, you’re tight around my fingers, Sunlight.” Lucifer fucks him slowly with two fingers, and Michael moans, shifting to push his hips up further. Lucifer chuckles and lightly slaps one cheek with his free hand. Michael whines. “And greedy.”

“You feel so good inside me,” Michael moans, then buries his face in the pillow again as Lucifer thrusts a third finger in and starts stretching him open in earnest. “Fuck!”

“Soon,” Lucifer promises, kneading the slapped cheek now as he works him open with practiced, knowing touches. “Going to open you up good and fuck you full, Sunlight.”

“Please,” Michael mewls, shameless. “Please, Luci… need you.”

“Shh, Michael.” Lucifer trails soft, open-mouthed kisses down Michael’s back, pressing his fingers in deep. “I’ve got you.”

“I know,” Michael groans and arches his hips back, begging without words. “Feels so good already, Starlight… need you in me, please.”

“And you’ll have me.” Lucifer carefully pulls his fingers out and comes back with four. He watches hungrily as Michael’s hole stretches to accommodate them, slowly pushing in deeper. Michael whines, his wings twitching as his body accepts the intrusion slowly.

“So full,” he moans, “Luci… fuck, please, can’t…”

“You can,” Lucifer soothes him gently, his free hand back to kneading his ass. “You’ve taken more than this before, my Sunlight. Relax and let me in.”

Michael breathes and moans and slowly relaxes, gasping out his mate’s name as four fingers slide in deep, filling him up. He loves it when Lucifer does that, plays with him until he’s a writhing, begging mess, and stretching him open wide usually does the trick nicely. Michael isn’t ashamed to admit he loves the feeling. “More,” he breathes, “please, Luci.”

“Shh, Sunlight. I’m not going to give you my whole hand this time,” Lucifer murmurs, holding his hand still as he watches Michael’s muscles twitch and flutter around his fingers. “We can do that some other time if you want to. For now, just my fingers, and my cock. Don’t want you too sore.”

Michael mewls, trying to rock back onto Lucifer’s hand. His position doesn’t give him much leverage, and he whines. “Please, Luci…”

“I know,” Lucifer breathes, slowly pulling back a little and then pushing back in. He moans as Michael’s hole clenches and relaxes around his fingers. “You’re going to feel so good around me, Michael.” He crooks his fingers a little, searching, and groans when Michael keens as he rubs them over his prostate. “Yes, let me hear you, baby.”

Michael does, can’t really help it, can’t keep quiet. Lucifer fucks him with his fingers, filling him so good, and rubbing firm caresses over that spot inside him on every slow glide in and out, and he’s a begging, moaning mess by the time Lucifer murmurs, “Yeah, you’re ready,” into his ear. He almost shouts in protest when the fingers slide out and leave him open and empty, and Lucifer chuckles behind him, breathless.

“Just a second, Sunlight.”

The room is awash in the scent of Michael’s wing oil, and he’s aware enough to notice when Lucifer’s own scent winds through his. Lucifer is using his own wing oil to slick up his cock to fuck Michael, and the Viceroy of Heaven groans, wings twitching and hole fluttering as he clings to the pillow in his arms.

 _Claim me,_ he thinks, _mark me. Make me yours again._

Lucifer leans over his back, covering him as he slowly pushes in. Michael whines and tries to push back, get Lucifer to move faster, but his mate just chuckles and nips at his neck. “Patience, Sunlight.”

“Fuck me!” Michael intended it to be a command, but it comes out a hoarse plea. He moans as Lucifer’s hips come flush with his ass, his mate inside him as deep as he can be. “Oh, fuck yes.”

“Four fingers, and you’re still a tight warm vice around my cock,” Lucifer breathes into his ear. “Damn, you’re amazing, Micha.”

Michael can feel himself blush, panting into his pillow. “So full,” he breathes, clenching down on the thick cock inside him and moaning. Lucifer moans with him, then sits back on his heels and strokes both hands along Michael’s flanks.

“Ready, Sunlight?”

“Yes!” Michael mewls, and then words are beyond him as Lucifer starts to move, slow, hard thrusts that rock Michael every time and have him see stars. Lucifer’s hands gripping the upper arch of his wings have him shout in surprise, and then he gets hauled up and back, into Lucifer’s lap. The position drives his mate even further into him, and he mewls and writhes in Lucifer’s arms, his wings trembling and shivering. Lucifer groans in his ear, holding him tight. “Open your eyes, Mi.”

Michael complies, though his lids feel so heavy. He gasps when he finally sees why Lucifer wanted him in this position. “Oh fuck.”

His mate must have snapped up the mirror while Michael was distracted, and now, he’s staring straight at it. He can see himself beneath the skin of his vessel, can see Lucifer behind him, half-hidden by his wings as he is. Lucifer reaches down and wraps a hand slick with his own wing oil around Michael’s cock, and the Viceroy of Heaven whimpers and rocks up into the touch, his gaze fixed on Lucifer’s eyes in the mirror.

“Move for me, Sunlight,” Lucifer murmurs into his ear, stroking him slowly. “Fuck yourself on my cock like the greedy thing you are.”

Michael flushes harder at that, his cock twitching in Lucifer’s hand. He complies, lifting himself up and sinking back down in short strokes, whimpering as the angle has Lucifer’s cock almost constantly brush his prostate. His cock weeps clear fluid over Lucifer’s stroking hand, his wings rustling with aborted little motions. Lucifer breathes encouragement and endearments into his ears, and Michael loses himself in it, the visual, the touch, the burning arousal, loses all sense of time. His orgasm surprises him, when it comes, has him arch and shout and come in hot spurts over Lucifer’s stroking hand. He slumps back into Lucifer’s arms, mewling as Lucifer thrusts up into him hard a few times before hot wetness fills him up.

Lucifer holds him close, wrapped in his arms and his own wings, lets him breathe. When Michael stirs and turns his head to smile at him, he gets a beautiful smile in return, and a slow, soft kiss that has him sigh and melt.

“I have a surprise for you,” Lucifer tells him after, his smile now just a little bit wicked, and Michael shivers.

“Oh?” he asks, smiling. “What is it?”

“Do you remember what I told you Gabriel said to me?” Lucifer purrs. “About you wanting to get wrecked by all of us?”

Michael groans as his spent cock twitches again. “Yes,” he breathes, watching as Lucifer’s eyes darken a little. “I remember.”

“Well, Sunlight…” Lucifer teases fingertips along where they’re still joined, and Michael makes a soft sound at the touch, “you’re not done yet. This was just the appetizer. Lean forward for me, Mi.”

Michael complies, groaning as Lucifer follows and then pulls free of his hole slowly. Immediately, something else first rubs around his rim and then slides into him. It’s a little cold, and Michael clenches down on the toy with a low moan as he realizes what Lucifer has done.

“Going to keep you nice and open for everyone else,” Lucifer murmurs into his ear. “Hide your wings, Sunlight. Those are for me and no one else.”

Michael nods, hiding the feathery appendages with barely a thought. He turns onto his side, moaning at the shifting pressure of the plug in his hole, and blinks up at his mate. “Where?” he asks.

Lucifer leans down and hisses him again, slow and possessive. “I’ll take us,” he murmurs, tugging Michael up and into his arms.

A thought has them gone from their own nest.


	2. A Fantasy, Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual cream puff part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossposted to my tumblr @mrsimoshen

Michael looks around as Lucifer gently sets him down again. He’s stretched out in the middle of another angel nest, this one larger than their own and with a new, unclaimed feel to it.

He’s also now surrounded by his mate and his siblings, Gabriel grinning brightly, Raphael as calm-looking as usual – but Michael can see the spark of hunger in his brother’s eyes and shivers in anticipation. Balthazar is wearing his usual smirk, and Anna a calmer version of Gabriel’s smile.

Michael smiles back, stretching out where Lucifer set him down. His mate chuckles.

“Someone’s looking forward to getting wrecked,” Lucifer murmurs and strokes his hand over Michael’s side.

“I had an idea,” Gabriel chimes in, crawling closer to greet his eldest brother with a soft kiss. Michael chuckles. “You always have ideas,” he replies, kissing back lazily. “Out with it, Gabriel.”

Gabriel purrs and strokes gentle hands along Michael’s arms, encircling his wrists loosely. “Well,” he begins, “I thought… wouldn’t it be nice if you could just relax and enjoy? Humans have marvelous inventions when it comes to sex, where I got the idea for… it’s a grace sex sling. Balthy and I tried it with Anna, and it works perfectly.”

Michael smiles slowly. “I like that idea,” he agrees, and Gabriel smiles back and kisses him again.

“Relax, then, Mike. We’ve got you.”

Michael shivers when the first touch of tingling grace wraps itself around his wrists and is joined by more tendrils which then also wrap around his ankles, above his knees… within moments, he’s securely held by his siblings’ grace, and he moans a little as he shifts and tests his bonds. He’s comfortable, and the sensation of his siblings’ combined grace binding him and holding him is arousing in itself.

“One archangelic sex swing,” Gabriel murmurs with a grin, running warm hands up Michael’s arms. “Are you comfortable, Mike?”

“Yes,” Michael murmurs, smiling slightly up at Gabriel.

“If you want to stop at any time,” Lucifer murmurs into his ear, and his sibling-mate's arms wrap around him from where Lucifer kneels at his back, “what do you say?”

“Pomegranate,” Michael replies, letting his eyes drift shut. “Either out loud or telepathic.”

“Good mate,” Lucifer purrs, nibbling softly on Michael’s neck. Michael makes a soft noise of enjoyment and leans his head back to give Lucifer more room.

“He’s beautiful like that,” Raphael murmurs, stepping closer to stroke Michael’s hair. Michael sighs as he’s shifted, and then Gabriel is stroking his thighs and Raphael’s cock nudges his lips, and Michael opens his mouth and happily sucks him in. Raphael groans, one hand in his hair, and starts to slowly slide in and out of his mouth. Gabriel groans as his fingers nudge the plug in Michael’s hole.

“How far did you open him up, Luce?”

“Four fingers,” Lucifer replies, “and my dick. You can slide right in, Gabriel, he’s nice and open for you.”

Michael moans as the plug gets tugged free gently, and then Gabriel’s cock slides in, hot and so much better than the toy. He clenches down around him and hears Gabriel gasp out a laugh. “Such a greedy hole,” the archangel teases gently as he, too, starts to move. Michael moans around the cock in his mouth and relaxes further into the grace binding him.

Lucifer strokes his mate’s sides before slowly pulling away and settling to the side, watching. Raphael moves slow and gentle, letting Gabriel’s harder thrusts rock Michael’s mouth onto his cock as he guides him with one hand, and Michael moans and sighs whenever he can get enough breath for it. He’s hard again, and Anna licks her lips as she crawls onto the nest on Michael’s other side.

“I’m going to enjoy riding that,” she purrs as she straddles him and wraps her fingers around his cock to stroke slowly. Michael moans and arches up into her touch as far as he can, and Gabriel moans.

“He clenched down on me again,” he pants, “he really likes that, Anna dear.”

Anna laughs and sinks down on Michael’s cock, moaning. “Oh, he’s big,” she breathes, running her hands up Michael’s belly and chest. Michael moans around Raphael’s cock, his hips twitching up a little.

“Ride him, Anna dear,” Gabriel breathes, “I want to see him come like this.”

Michael whines as Anna complies with a chuckle, matching her movement to the rhythm Gabriel and Raphael already set up. Michael moans and sucks harder on Raphael, who groans and quickens his pace a little. “Your mouth is a sin, Michael.”

“His ass is one, too,” Gabriel is breathing harder now, watching Anna bounce on Michael’s cock. “So hot and tight around me. Going to fuck you full tonight, Mike.”

Michael groans around Raphael and tugs on his bonds. Raphael chuckles and pulls his cock free of Michael’s mouth – to the archangel’s protesting whine – to jerk it fast and rough. “Close your eyes, Michael.”

“Oh, that’s hot, too,” Anna breathes, reaching down to rub at her clit as she watches. “Going to come over his face, Raphael, or give him a necklace?”

Raphael grins and then moans and bites his lower lip as he comes, his release hitting Michael across the mouth and cheek. Another spurt drips down his throat, and Michael moans hungrily and flicks out his tongue to lick at his lips.

“Really fucking hot,” Gabriel agrees, fucking harder into Michael’s hole. “He’s going to be drenched by the time we’re done with him.”

“Probably,” Anna agrees with a hitch in her voice, picking up her pace, too. Michael writhes beneath them, his moans getting more desperate. “He allowed to come, Lucifer?”

“He is,” the Morningstar confirms from where he’s lounging, slowly stroking his own cock as he watches. Raphael slowly walks over to sink down into the pillows next to Balthazar, and Michael whimpers and blinks open eyes that are almost black with lust.

“Please,” he breathes, “please, Luci!”

Anna lets her head fall back with a low moan and Gabriel groans harshly, and Lucifer laughs. “Come, then,” he orders, and Michael shouts as his back arches and he jerks at his bonds. Anna shivers and bites her lip as Gabriel curses, hips stuttering.

Michael trembles, his orgasm drawn out by the hot clench of Anna around him and Gabriel filling him up hot and wet, until he feels boneless as he sinks back into the nest and the grace binding him. Anna pulls herself off with a low moan and brushes a kiss over Michael’s mouth before joining Raphael, cuddling into his side. Gabriel remains where he is, tilting his head to look at Lucifer and Balthazar.

“Someone want to take over, or should I snap up a plug for the greedy hole here?”

Balthazar grins and stands, one hand on his dick. “Turn him over for me.”

Michael whines as Gabriel pulls out, and Balthazar hums and kneels down to watch as come slowly drips from his used hole. “He’s already dripping.”

“There’ll be a lot more before we’re done,” Gabriel grins. Michael’s grace bonds slowly reposition him until he’s suspended over the nest comfortably, and the Viceroy of Heaven moans happily as his legs are spread wide. He groans as Balthazar grasps his hips and unceremoniously pushes into him in one hard thrust, immediately setting a hard, fast pace.

“Anyone want his mouth?”

Lucifer laughs and gets up. “Is that a trick question, Balthy?”

Michael groans as Lucifer grips his hair and lightly tugs his head up. “Open up, Micha,” his mate orders softly, and Michael lets his mouth fall open immediately, purring as Lucifer slides his cock in. The Morningstar goes deep on the first push, knowing exactly what he can do to his mate, and Michael trembles between the cocks filling him on both ends.

Balthazar and Lucifer settle into a hard, fast rhythm, using Michael between them – he can’t breathe every time Balthazar’s thrust in pushes Lucifer’s cock in deep, and then he’s gasping for breath when Balthazar pulls them back. The grace bonds hold him easily in place, and Lucifer’s grip in his hair holds his head up at an angle Lucifer can fuck his mouth at. He whimpers around the flesh in his mouth when Balthazar pulls him back hard and breathes curses, more wet heat filling him up.

“Make room,” Lucifer tells Balthazar, pulling out of Michael’s mouth and ignoring his mate’s whine of protest. That whine turns into a mewl as Lucifer immediately pushes into his hole as soon as Balthazar’s pulled out. “Fuck, you feel wet, Micha.”

Michael blushes, then moans as Lucifer starts fucking him with long, hard thrusts that make him feel how full of come he already is. He pants, rock hard again and helpless to do anything about it but take the fucking.

He has no idea how long they keep going. Lucifer comes inside him, and then he’s turned onto his belly again and Raphael fucks his ass while his face gets pushed into Anna’s pussy, and she makes delicious sounds, moans and whines as he eats her out greedily and makes her come. Anna gets replaced by Balthazar, who fucks his mouth almost lazily, and Raphael gets replaced by Gabriel, who takes great pleasure in telling everyone exactly how loose and wet Michael’s hole is by now.

“Think we can stuff two cocks into him, Gabe?” Balthazar asks, and Michael moans around his cock and sucks harder as a way of saying _fuck yes please._ Balthazar laughs and moans. “He likes the idea.”

“He would, greedy little thing that he is,” Lucifer agrees. Michael whines as his mate’s familiar touch rubs along where he’s already stretched around Gabriel’s cock, then groans as a single finger slips inside in addition, stretching him deliciously wider.

“Yeah, I think you can,” Lucifer murmurs. “I’m stretching him open further and getting him a little slicker, and then you can really fill him up.”

Michael whines and whimpers around Balthazar’s cock as Lucifer does just that, careful fingers opening him up further, rubbing slick lube into him. Gabriel moans a little every now and then when Lucifer’s fingers rub against his dick. His mate knows him well, and Michael keens and shudders his way through an orgasm somewhere between two and three fingers stuffed into him alongside the cock. Lucifer doesn’t let up, and neither does Balthazar, and Michael whines as the constant stimulation has him getting hard again even as he still trembles from his orgasm. Angelic stamina is _awesome_.

Finally, the Morningstar pats Michael’s side. “He’s wide enough, and that orgasm relaxed him nicely,” his mate murmurs. “Want to shift him?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel agrees, and then Michael’s empty, and he whines to make his displeasure known. Someone pats his ass with a chuckle, and then he’s on top of Gabriel, who’s on his back, and someone is kneeling behind him, and there’s first one cock in his hole, then fingers, and then – Michael moans and trembles – a second cock is slowly pushing in, and Raphael groans behind him. “Fuck, he’s tight like this.”

There’s a chuckle by his head, and then a hand in his hair pulls his head up. Michael blinks and moans as he sees both his mate and Balthazar, both of them hard and stroking their cocks. He licks his lips.

“Go ahead,” Balthazar murmurs, “we can take turns,” and then Lucifer’s cock nudges Michael’s lips, slides into his mouth, and Michael moans in utter bliss and closes his eyes again as his lovers use him.

Lucifer fucks his mouth, then it’s Balthazar, then Lucifer again, and all the while, Raphael’s thrusts rock him on his and Gabriel’s cocks and pull and push at his hole, and Michael’s just moaning whenever he can, utterly lost in their touches and his own lust.

Balthazar groans, and then the cock in his mouth is gone, and warm wetness hits his neck and chin, and Michael mewls as he realizes Balthazar came on his skin. He blinks his eyes open lazily, looking up at Lucifer, and his mate chuckles.

“Face or neck?” he breathes, stroking his own cock while watching hungrily as Michael writhes on the cocks in his hole.

“Face,” Michael mewls, “please, Luci,” and then moans as Raphael’s grip on his hips tightens and the other archangel thrusts in harder.

Lucifer groans and starts jerking his cock harder, his eyes on Michael’s face, and Michael lets his eyes slip shut again as he pants and whines.

Behind him, Raphael groans, and then another spurt of hot wetness fills him, and Michael whimpers as Raphael and Gabriel both curse. He twitches and whines as Raphael slips out of him, his messy hole feeling too wide around Gabriel, and then the trickster archangel laughs and pushes fingers into him along with his cock, and Michael keens as Lucifer groans.

More warm wetness hits his cheek, then his mouth and nose. Michael flicks out his tongue to lick up the come on his lips, and then he’s shifted again, and Gabriel is moving, fucking into him in short, hart jabs until he’s coming, too, adding to the mess inside Michael.

Michael moans quietly as Gabriel slowly pulls out and he’s lowered onto the nest, then mewls and blushes as the grace bonds pull his legs wide and his hips up a little so his fucked-out hole is exposed. He can feel the come starting to leak out of him.

“Isn’t that a pretty sight,” Balthazar murmurs, a hand running down Michael’s back. “Thank you, Michael. That was amazing.”

“It really was,” Raphael agrees, and someone is massaging his arms. Michael makes a low sound, then hums in bliss as more hands join.

“Thank you,” Anna murmurs by his ear, stroking his hair, and Gabriel’s touch is distinctive where he’s massaging the knots out of Michael’s legs.

A mouth brushes his, and Michael blinks open tired eyes to see Lucifer, smiling and so obviously proud of him. “Want a plug, baby, or want to feel it leak out of you?”

Michael debates for a moment. “Plug,” he murmurs, and there’s groans from the men as Lucifer chuckles and kisses him again, soft and chaste.

“Alright,” his mate murmurs, and then there are gentle fingers at his hole, and Michael shivers as Lucifer pushes a plug into him, filling him up once more.

“He’s so damn beautiful,” Gabriel murmurs. “Want us to help clean him up, Luce?”

“It’s fine,” Lucifer murmurs. “I’m taking him home in a minute and getting him into a bath.”

“That’s a really good idea,” Balthazar agrees. The hands on his back disappear. “Thank you again, Michael, Lucifer.”

Balthazar’s grace and presence vanish, and that seems to have been a sign, because Anna and Raphael leave next after murmuring their thanks to Michael and his mate again. Gabriel undoes the rest of the grace bonds, and Michael sighs as he relaxes fully into the nest. He’s exhausted, but happy.

Lucifer’s touch has him purr, and then his mate is gently pulling him into his arms and lifting him up, and Michael turns into him and noses at his neck contentedly. Lucifer chuckles.

“Thank you for your help, Gabriel,” he murmurs, and Gabriel laughs.

“My pleasure,” the trickster replies. “Literally. Take him home, Luce, get him comfortable.”

Lucifer complies, and Michael resolutely doesn’t move as he’s flown home in the blink of a human eye, face hidden in Lucifer’s neck and arms around his shoulders.

Running water tells him his mate has brought them directly to the luxurious bath he insisted on, and Lucifer sits down in the huge pool they created with Michael still in his arms, warm water lapping at their skin. The heady scents of lavender and sandalwood waft up from the water, and Michael purrs happily as Lucifer starts to gently clean him up. He whines a little as the plug is removed from his oversensitive hole, but then settles again at Lucifer’s soft touches.

“Was it everything you hoped for, Sunlight?”

Michael nods, stretching a little and cuddling back into Lucifer’s arms. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “Thank you, Starlight. I know sharing me can’t have been easy.”

Lucifer chuckles a little ruefully as he gently washes Michael’s face clean with careful fingers. “No,” he agrees, “but it was worth it. You looked amazing, Sunlight.”

Michael blushes and hides his face in Lucifer’s neck again. His mate rumbles laughter and holds him close, gently stroking and petting him, until the water has cooled.

Michael gets dried off with a soft, fluffy towel instead of grace, and then Lucifer carries him to their nest and curls around him, his wings coming back out to wrap around Michael, too.

Michael purrs and snuggles close, his own wings coming out to tuck themselves under Lucifer’s. Archangels do not need to eat or drink as humans do, but Lucifer still wraps Michael’s grace in his and “feeds” him a little of his own energy. Michael sighs happily, warm and comfortable and comfortably sore in all the right spots. He relaxes and slowly drifts into exhausted rest, still wrapped in Lucifer’s grace.


End file.
